bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kamikaze839/Archive 1
This is an archive to my talk page. Please do not edit here, if you wish to contact me, please leave a message on my current talk page. Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Ivan Azgiaro page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 18:11, March 25, 2012 Re:Profile Pic An avatar can be a .jpg or a .png-- Nomination Looks like you're about to move up in the world http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Bleach_Wiki_talk:Administrators#Committee_Vote:_Kamikaze839--Xilinoc (talk) 13:34, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations!!! As affirmed by the other Admin they agree with the nomination. You therefore have been made a lieutenant on the wiki and therefore now possess chat & rollback rights (side note: please dont abuse it, otherwise the other admin will come down on your head with a wrath and take it away). Bleach Wiki:Policy & Standards Committee also reached through the community sidebar or just community page. Familiarize yourself with the additions on there as well as the Bleach Wiki:Policy and corresponding policies if you haven't already. so discussions are easier and have more room they can be had on the discussion page of the Policy & Standards Committee. Congrats.-- Kamikaze839 I was told by 3 admins I could not post any information that was not true on the wiki but you constantly editing the article I edited with actual info on 2 of the kenpachi. Example Like this?? Re:Pic Throw it in paint or something and blank out the text, then it should be fine to upload.-- why can i go the the chat room i got ten edits already Not to sound lazy but it's really late and im too tired to read the whole image policy can you just tell me why it is going to be deleted thank you.--BlueStarXX (talk) 05:39, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Yes i know how you said it violates the image policy but why does it violate it.--BlueStarXX (talk) 05:43, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Oh Yeah i totally forgot about the fair use thingy sorry about that.--BlueStarXX (talk) 05:46, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Images Kami, people are allowed to upload images for their userpage. As long as it is not a pic from the manga or the anime, it is fine. Just put the template on the file page once they place it on their user page. If the file is not in use though, just add .-- Volume Issue I'm sorry about my little issue with the volume thing, I just saw it on other pages (like Gin's) and thought it was the standard thing. You know, Volume and then Chapter. For the Manga Debut, that is. DarkErigor (talk) 00:49, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Interview Hey Xi gave me the heads up that you will be gone for awhile, so in case I miss you in chat, here are the questions for the committee interview. Q. If you had to choose between the anime or manga, which would you choose and why? Q. What do you feel was Bleach’s strongest point? Q. What about it's lowest? Q. How do you feel Tite Kubo handles his characters? Does he give them enough development for their importance to the story? Do the anime-only stories do them justice? Q. Excluding Aizen, what kind of antagonist do you think would suit Bleach? Have any of the villains created by Studio Pierrot felt like they really had a place in the world? Q. How about Ichigo? Do you feel he properly fits into the role of the protagonist, or is there something you’d rather see from the main character? Q. The art style in Bleach has changed a lot over the years, was there a specific time where you really enjoyed how the manga was drawn or has it just continued to become better in your opinion? Q. Has the anime been able to capture the same level of quality? I know there’ll be times when the budget limits this, but do you think it is able to create a similar feel? Q. Tite Kubo has said in the past that the way he draws his fight scenes was inspired by several movies. Do you find these scenes to be entertaining? And do you prefer seeing them as still images or animated? Any last words you want to say about Bleach? Yeah so sorry I forgot about it, but as soon as I get your answers I will update it. -- 15:30, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Vocabulary First of all, I just want to say that the articles in this wikia are impeccable, the vocabulary is excellent, but at the same time, the fact that the vocabulary is so good poses a problem. As a person that has English has a second language there are some certain words that are obscure to me and as such I have difficulty understanding the meaning of certain words, I believe that I'm not the only one with this problem. Seeing this, i want to help other people that are in a position similar to mine, so I would ask that even if the the word is not the best suited, if it helps people like me understand what is supposed to be said it would not be re-edited as it would help other people understanding the content. I appreciated if would see to this matter and help me with it. I understand if you think that the vocabulary utilized is the most suited, I just want an opinion in this matter. I´d like to thank you if read my whole message and could help me with this matter. Obrigado IrregularBankai (talk) 17:42, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Screwy Signature I think your suggestion for changing my sig didn't help much, but I can't quite tell. I think I might just end up making a user subpage for it. Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 23:49, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :Never mind, it didn't change anything. Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 23:58, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Okay, now I see what you meant by the . I pu it in the wrong spot. Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 14:55, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Signature I have been attempting to edit my signature to make it something cooler than it is now. Can you help me? I suck with Wikia code. TechGenusMaster 01:12, April 16, 2013 (UTC) See? It doesn't work properly anymore. TechGenusMaster 01:13, April 16, 2013 (UTC) I fixed it using a reset preferences technique. But now we are back to dull. Sorry to post three times! TechGenusMasterWA01 (talk) 01:17, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! I will probably be on your talk pages frequently then. I might have my signature edited soon. Toying with it and miserably failing on my own cost me the last of my time. TechGenusMasterWA01 (talk) 01:20, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Sadly, my school computer can't get on chat. I could borrow an iPad and be stuck with tablet type. Or I could use the slowest computer on the planet. XP I might show up some time this week. School keeps me busy. TechGenusMasterWA01 (talk) 01:24, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Wow! Thanks! I would like a silver (or white) background with light blue text. And when you get it done, could I see the text? I switched my pref. and everything to wikitext, but this did not work: User:TechGenusMasterWA01TechGenusMasterWA01User_talk:TechGenusMasterWA01Talk You might want to go into edit mode to better see what I attempted. TechGenusMasterWA01 (talk) 01:30, April 16, 2013 (UTC) I was using a wiki guide. Not super helpful. Sorry to cram the talk page. Thanks for the assistance! TechGenusMasterWA01 (talk) 01:28, April 16, 2013 (UTC) I want the text to say "Vizor" (minus the quotes) as a first start. And I will be practicing with your signature. Thanks! TechGenusMasterWA01 (talk) 01:30, April 16, 2013 (UTC) It...looks...awesome!!! Thanks man! I do have one small recommendation though: could you make the "Vizor" slightly bigger? It seems a little small to me. It may just be me though! Thanks again! TechGenusMasterWA01 (talk) 01:54, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks and good night! Post again later. TechGenusMasterWA01 (talk) 02:39, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey again! I was wondering about something with my signature. Could you make a page for it so I can have it on my profile? You know, like some of you guys do? I want to see how to edit it in more detail, and a easy access page might help me. I don't mean like an article though. Also, I still don't understand how to enter the time in here. 14:09, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. I'll work on it some later. Oh, I see. We have to type the time and date in manually. The time might get confusing. Add the timezone, and it should look like this, right? Re:Image Policy I was wondering what was wrong about the image i re-uploaded. I attached a summary of edit and FUR Re: Thank You Thanks for the quick response. Most of my blogs will be fan theories or my thoughts on the latest manga chapters. Don't worry about fanfiction. I cannot write for beans. I'll leave fanfiction to people who can actually write. RobertG22 (talk) 03:48, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Hiiii.... You have beautiful eyes. ❤‿❤ RE Good News Sending you a Hell Butterfly!! Nice Nice!! Hey, I really have to thank you for making the Hell Butterfly thing work.!! And the chat, or I mean the Seireitei, looks really professional and wonderful!! Thanks Thanks Thanks Thanks, etc. ^.^ --Tōshirō Hitsugaya-kun (talk) 23:52, April 18, 2013 (UTC)Tōshirō Hitsugaya-kun Re:FUR Dangit! XP I checked out the recently added images and did not see it. Darn. I like mine more... it has priceless reactions in it. Well, I tried. You guys always beat me to the images. 20:27, April 24, 2013 (UTC) RE:Grammar Corner Thank you so much for Letting me know i am a project. i promise to do my best, And I will help in anyway i can.--MRKN Lance 723 06:36, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Edits could you please stop deleting my edits Kayuga (talk)Kayuga Grammar Hey again! I wanted to let you know that a user named KuroAshi (You know him, but I don't) keeps reverting Reishi and Reiatsu back to reishi and reiatsu. Could you advise him to stop? I don't want to keep reverting these edits. 01:15, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Then Xilinoc confused me... 01:23, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Re: JS Stuff JS is up. About the featured user thing, best ask Sal, he set it all up and should be able to answer any questions about it. 21:54, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Forum Activity Sorry about it. I tried using the "XP" to show I was kind of joking around. I haven't been trying lately, but my actions have been going downhill here. I might need a break for a while- just stick to the shadows with my edits. I'll stay quiet for awhile. Later! 00:31, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: Committee Hi Kamikaze839! Thanks for letting me know about the changes to being a member of the Committee. It seems that I am quite behind on what has been happening on Bleach Wiki. My, my... Anyway, I have basically been making myself busy with all of my undergraduate coursework. This week and next week is basically finals for everyone at my university. I definitely won't be able to fulfill the weekly edit requirement of 3 mainspace edits per week for this week and next week. Hopefully I will be able to keep up with the new edit requirement, but we will see. If you or anyone else has any other concerns, please let me know. Thanks in advance! ---[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] [[User talk:Nwang2011|(Discuss)]] 03:27, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: Featured User 1. I was searching for a website that was about Bleach and has a lot of information on the manga. 2. The Projects. 3. I started reading some of the pages and saw that were grammar mistakes in some of the articles. 4. I search for a certain word that is spelled wrong. For example, Hihio instead of Hihiō. 5. Nothing. I like the way Bleach Wikia is now. 6. Avoid edit warring with other users. You can get banned for it. --User:Jushiro971 (talk) 23:10, May 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: User Talk Why? 07:40, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Eye color (tatsuki) Sorry, I just thought her eye color was brown. But i'm sure you know more then me. Was it confirmed in a data book of her eye color or something? Man it sure doesn't look blue hahhaha. Anyway thanks for fixing my mistake!VanSanity91 (talk) 03:42, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: Arena Sorry, I did not know about the 50 word limit. Also, I was well aware of the two battles. Do I need to vote for both, or is one okay? 11:24, May 26, 2013 (UTC) 50 word limit question If a vote is removed due to this rule, I suppose there is nothing against re-adding the vote so long as it follows the rule (i.e. it won't count as double-voting)? Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 15:49, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Forum hey! I saw you 'edited' my discussion question. what does this mean? and why do we need to sign with these -> Avande103 (talk) 01:31, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Volume cover Hi, ?????? But mate, I always update volume stuff before 3 days before the release date towards Yyp... I mean you can check his talk page if you want to. I updated volume 58s cover as well; 3 days before the date but he didn't say anything, tbh. --Udarsha45 (talk) 15:36, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I see. Yyp haven't reacted about it towards me, yet. If he says that I should delete and update it later. I'll delete it. :) --Udarsha45 (talk) 15:42, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Notification of (Temporary) Inactivity Hi Kamikaze839, This is Mr. N. I am sending you this message to let you know that I am going to be inactive for a little bit (maybe 1-2 weeks). I will be most likely be going on a family vacation for the period of June 9, 2013 to about June 18, 2013. And...I am going to give myself a little time for myself. Maybe you have gone through a similar thing, but I recently have found myself having large problems by having some issues to an application of a program that I really wanted to participate in. It also is worsened by the fact that it was basically self-caused as I did not want to face the pressure and put off taking care of necessary tasks. Ugh. Anyway, I thought I would just let you know since you appear to be a very active member of Committee. Please let me know if anything comes up! ---[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] [[User talk:Nwang2011|(Discuss)]] 22:01, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Vandenreich Isn't the Vandenreich's purpose Empire of the Last Remaining Quincy?--User:Jushiro971 (talk) 20:18, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Policy & Standards Committee Issue Sorry Kami, I guess very few people actually care to even talk about this, let alone acknowledge its existence. 03:10, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: Changes Mkay. May I ask why?--Xilinoc (talk) 00:53, July 12, 2013 (UTC) :Alright, fair enough.--Xilinoc (talk) 01:12, July 12, 2013 (UTC) RE:Edit The reference is Anime Episode - Harribel's Past.SaifShinobi (talk) 12:54, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Re:Tumbnail Margin Yo yo. I see Salubri has added margin to the thumbs on the left side of the page, but he forgot or refused to add suitable margin to the thumbs on the right side of the page. He added thumb.tleft {margin-right: 7px !important;} and what should be added as well is thumb.tright {margin-left: 7px !important;}. Also, is Salubri incapable of answering himself? 19:56, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Violation Warning Count Chart Suggestion Hi Kamikaze839, AS you had said on the Policy and Standards Committee talk page, you said that you would put up a draft for a chart on what activities violate policies, how many times warnings will be given about said activity before blocking, and stating the baseline duration of the block. I have a suggestion that you may or may not have already addressed. I was recently looking at some Fight Summary articles, and had noticed there was a user who was engaging in continuous, multiple edits to a single page activities. This user was already taken care of by an administrator, but I thought it might be good to bring this up. Obviously, such activities are not exactly policy violations, but it can be an activity that can make things more difficult and time consuming for others to check the changes to a particular page and undo any edits if they feel something's off. It also could be something that can be seen as "fluffing up the number of one's user edits." Anyway, I do not know how far the implementation of the standardization of disciplinary action has gone, but I hope that it has gone well so far. Thanks in advance! ---[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] [[User talk:Nwang2011|(Discuss)]] 23:16, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Grammar Corner hey, i want to become a part of the grammar corner so please advise me as to how i can......also, tell me which articles can i work on and where can i find them??? Ichigosama (talk) 20:32, July 23, 2013 (UTC) thnkx a lot...... Ichigosama (talk) 21:19, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Grammar Corner very few articles are listed as medium priority and low priority articles are very boring to work on(they can only be worked on once a month or so)......i want to contribute to the grammar corner and i am regularly on this wiki.....please increase the list of medium priority articles -- 15:35, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Rewording, etc. I have been informed of the rewording issues, as well as the editing of my profile. Although I've had this account since last year, I wasn't really focused on editing until this summer. Furthermore, the only precautions I took before editing were reading the policy (which I should've taken more heavily). I am sorry for all the inconvenience that I've caused to the members of the Wiki and will do my best to avert issues like this again. Still though, I do very much appreciate your input. --Mokierie (talk) 02:44, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Re:Featured User Well, that's a pleasant surprise. o_o Anyways, my responses to the interview questions are as follows, in respective order: #One day I wanted to find out some information on my favourite character, Gin Ichimaru, so I did some Googling and discovered this glorious website. #I like how everything on this Wiki is so organised and planned out. It fills me with awe. #I developed an editing passion long ago, from the Combat Arms Wiki. When I came across this Wiki, I thought, well, why not give a helping hand? #I try to contribute whenever I can. Whenever I see a mistake that I can fix, I'll fix it. If it's out of my hands, I'll seek administrative help. #I'd make the search toolbar of 'Bleach Wiki Answers' unable to extend outside its allocated box on the Home page. 06:26, August 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:Templates I'm playing around with them in my sandbox at the moment, I tested their size on my own page!! My hope is that I can make them and test them soon so that while they are informative and consistent, (ie-not giving people a chance to be harsh where harshness is not needed) that the message should be personalized with use of !! I was making them last night before bed (sorry been whacked physically) so hopefully soon as long as nobody objects!! I have also made sure they are meant to be from the team, actual moderators to prevent over the top jumping on users when they do something wrong!! I talked to Xilly about it and he agrees to the change!! Also making sure they aren't alarming colors as I don't want it to appear like we are screaming at them!! I'm grabbing a bite now so I will make one after a test it!! Testing Testing :Ok so it works and says the name I think I should look into make sure its a link, since I had to use but its nice to tinker!! ::Testing again!! You are so glad you brought this up!! :::Got edit conflicted there when fixing typo and confused me completely but yeah knew i was doing it right, let me tinker!! So yeah a warning system maybe if add another parameter so that we can put numbers in then?? As in number of warnings?? :Sure that is grand by me!! So basically, maybe I will put it in read, obviously every violation template will be Different so we can make them unique!! :::Of course, I should make one the normal color of the wiki link just for Xilly and his desire to blend with standard signatures and his color on wiki lol ::::Also purple suits you!! Warnings Reading through the Warning table and wanting to know, in regards to the numbers!! For Image Violations for example, its 3 warnings, now just to clarify is that 3 warnings and if does it again after they are out, or is this a 3 strikes and out scenario?? Re: New Page I'll give it a look over tonight, had too much going on lately to put proper thought in to it so far. 16:30, August 8, 2013 (UTC) RE:Chronology Project Yes I would love to be on the chronology project NathanLuxe (talk) 21:54, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Message Hello there mr moderator man. Re: Summons So...6 PM for me?--Xilinoc (talk) 23:00, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Bleach Arena Hey, you're in charge with the Arena, right? I just wanted to tell you that my vote is gone from the current battle (Espada vs Vanderaich) and I don't know why. I'm not sure if I should vote again or if it was deleted for a reason, so if you'd just take a look at it if you have time? Thanks. Night486 (talk) 19:34, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Status Update of Mr. N - August 29, 2013 Hi Kamikaze839, I hope that you have been doing well. Anyway, I am leaving you this message because I want to give an explanation for my activity as of late has not been at very high levels. It is important that members of the Committee keep fellow members and/or the administrators updated on their status, after all. I am writing this message from Taiwan, believe it or not. I am participating in a program that will basically have me stay in Taiwan for approximately one academic year (2013-2014). Thus, some of my absence from the site this past summer of 2013 has been because of preparation for this program. Of course, I can be considered one of the users who is not active on a daily basis, so it may have seemed like my lack of activity was another case of this. Regardless, I want to make it clear that I am not "disappearing from the site." Please let me know if there are any concerns! ---[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] [[User talk:Nwang2011|(Discuss)]] 13:07, August 29, 2013 (UTC) RE: Cancelation of Nembership I had been very busy these past few weeks, that is why I didn`t meet my monthly quota but I'll be free from this week. If possible I still want to be a part of the Grammar Corner. Thanks. --Tekken25 (talk) 17:01, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Warm Welcome Thanks for the funny welcome on chat, any advice for me? Roxas DeathSpear (talk) 12:25, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey How's life Captain Kensei Muguruma (talk) 20:11, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Re:Clarification I should have been able to figure that out using common sense, since I know Yamamoto has been replaced. I just didn't think properly, it was simply a mistake, sorry. --Ginhikari (talk) 19:26, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: Time thing project Yeah I know, I have just have been very busy and Fade to Black is taking longer than anticipated (I already have a page) will work on it soon.-- 22:32, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Kami help! Ok, I'm 17 and I still eat sand so can you teach me "LIFE"(on this wiki...). And don't send me a link or something cause I get bored half way through. Caress (talk) 10:04, October 4, 2013 (UTC) No problem I'm glad to be of assistance. Although I'm not very good at making and editing stuff with a wiki format. (I always look for help and tutorial how to make the title and stuff). And this wiki seems to strict for me so I prefer to stay on the sidelines of things ^^;FinestFantasyVI (talk) 15:38, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Re:Featured User questions Thanks a bunch Kami. Here's my answers. 1. I found the Bleach Wiki when I wasn't really satisfied with Wikipedia's descriptions. There were some things about the manga I wanted clarification on and Wikipedia wasn't giving me the answers, so I thought, 'there has to be a place that talks about Bleach in more depth'. Lo and behold, one Google search later, and here I am. 2. I especially like the more professional attitude this Wiki has. Other wikis I've seen allow their users to post irrelevant things on the articles, but I admire that this Wiki has a zero tolerance policy with these sorts of things. The fact that this Wiki waits until something is officially confirmed before including it, instead of just speculating and assuming, is something else I admire. 3. I began to edit here after noticing some minor grammar mistakes here and there. Grammar Nazi that I am, I just felt the urge to fix them, and so I made a profile. Also, I felt the need to belong to a larger Bleach community, since I do not have many friends who also like it. I knew that the Bleach wiki was somewhere where everybody enjoyed Bleach, so I decided to get past my shyness and join. 4. When it comes to editing, I am, as I said before, a Grammar Nazi. Most of my edits have been in regards to grammar, although if I see any non-grammar related mistakes I will not hesitate to fix them. As of late I have also begun to add information from newer chapters, so I am currently trying to diversify the edits I make. 5. In regards to changing the Wiki, I do not feel that there is much that should be changed, as I believe it functions great in its current state. I do wish there was a way to stop vandalism before it happens, but that may just be wishful thinking on my part. 6. If there is something you have a problem with on the wiki, please be civil about it. Do not begin throwing around insults and profanity to get your point across. And do not vent your anger by vandalizing the articles. Many people have worked hard making this Wiki the way it is, and to undo it all because you are angry would be incredibly selfish. We are here for the betterment of this Wiki and because we enjoy Bleach, so please, always strive to keep the Wiki in good form. Thanks again for everything. FutureQuincy (talk) 21:02, October 5, 2013 (UTC) RE:Happy Birthday Why thank you, 26 and still feel 46 haha thanks!! I took the kids out to a science thing on saturday and then they stayed with me!! Was a good day, the two year old niece was a little bit ill but nothing old sunny couldn't handle, she still had a blast!! And thus I had a blast!! photos Hey Kami if I uploaded a photo what licence do I use Naruto 45 (talk) 02:38, October 11, 2013 (UTC) So If I read that right, if was to say uploaded a manga cover I use Fair use|comic. I ask because I have never uploaded photo before. Naruto 45 (talk) 03:05, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Message Now I admit I may have jumped the gun a bit, but when the information I put up correctly was taken down, I kinda saw read. I did as I was asked, and my stuff was still taken down. I'm adding important information about a character. MasterofGodBuu (talk) 00:34, October 16, 2013 (UTC)MasterofGodBuu Srry I'm not really good at editing XD--SadMouth (talk) 15:44, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Image Hi Kamikaze839, I got an image policy warning and I removed the picture off my page. I'm new and I'm not sure I'm submitting this message correctly. I just wanted to know if my avatar is okay or if I should remove it as well. Thank you and sorry for the inconveniences. KessokuShall I tell you the difference between you and I? It's level. (talk) 02:19, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Bu/Pu mix up I did not introduce a changed translation. Someone misread プ (pu) as ブ (bu) because they're hard to read when so small in furigana. It happens all the time. Besides, if you're saying its "Heilig Pfeil" why would the Japanese pronunciation use the B sound instead of the P sound? You can see it at the Japanese Wikipedia, too.—Ryūlóng (竜龍) 10:50, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Re:Material Absolutely! Do you know how to add that to the MediaWiki without messing up the programing? If you could help me figure out how to do that, I'd be more than happy to add that attribution. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 22:42, November 5, 2013 (UTC) : Excellent. I shall do so immediately. Thank you. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 22:45, November 5, 2013 (UTC) User Tags I see that im still working on it, its more complex then was previously thought.--